lennywcefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Sonarcha/@comment-27546629-20171108191727/@comment-27546629-20181030214821
Pozwolę se tu walnąć adnotację do twojej jws-owej prośby o wskazówki względem twojej pracy. Postaram się zrobić to szczerze, tak jak powinnam była od początku, bez pieprzenia się w tańcu, bo chyba takiej opinii se życzysz, zamiast fałszywego cukrowania na odwal się (tak, czasem tak robię, jeśli okoliczności mnie zmuszą), prawda? :P (W tym miejscu proszę o zluzowanie pośladów, jak mam być sobą i mówić co mi leży na wątrobie, to mi na to pozwól) O ryskach się nie wypowiem, nie ma na to wpływu fakt czy mi się podobają czy nie - po prostu to nie moja działka i nie zamierzam w tej materii zgrywać speca, którym nie jestem. Niemniej jestem pewna, że w tej kategorii Yetek by się nadawał na mentora (prywatnie dodam, że w sumie raczej na mendę, no ale tera nie czas na sentymenty xD). Chciałeś czyjejś rady, oto moja rada (a raczej kilka rad). Rada? Złe słowo, wolałabym bardziej określenie sugestia: 1. Może zauważyłeś już, bo wcześniej Ci to wytknęłam, ale dla jasności powtórzę: nie rób na ilość, skup się na jakości. Stworzyłeś z pierdyliard tych gadów, ciężko się skupić na którymkolwiek na dłużej i wystawić mu jakąś opinię, bo tyle ich jest, że aż mi się pier#oli we łbie. Jestem pewna, że potencjalni inni użytkownicy będą mieli tak samo. Zauważ, że póki co serio nikogo tam nie ma bądź jeśli ktoś jest, nie zdołałeś przykuć jego uwagi na dłużej. W większości twoje smoki są do siebie podobne, niemal każde kreujesz na monstra nie z tej ziemi (w sumie nawet dosłownie, ale o innych światach nadmienię później). Artykuły o nich są w miarę przejrzyste, ale w gruncie rzeczy dosyć sztywne, niemal encyklopedyczne. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ciężko się to czyta. Na tym daleko nie zajedziesz - mniej suchych faktów, a więcej konkretów. Im więcej wrzucasz tych stworów, tym bardziej tracą na swojej wyjątkowości, giną w tłumie i czytelnikowi trudno znaleźć w takiej plątaninie swojego konkretnego ulubieńca. Dodatkowo tracą na wartości, gdy spora część tych stworzonek jest schematyczna po sonarowemu, innymi słowy: agresor, rozpierdalacz, zło wcielone. Proponuję bardziej je zróżnicować. 2. Skoro o innych światach była mowa, wyleję swoje żale zaraz pod nią. Nie wiem jak inni ludzie, ale wg. mnie tworzenie smoków o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach (Zaświaty.. mówi to coś panu?) jest z deczka (czyt. w ch#j) bezsensowne, przynajmniej w takim miejscu jak wikia o wikingach i zwykłych smokach. Chyba że jakoś powiązałbyś te gadziny z nordyckimi wierzeniami; bogowie, stworzone przez nich istoty i te sprawy. Takie coś może by lepiej wypadło. Żeby biznes zaczął się kręcić, lepiej tworzyć (przynajmniej na początku, dopóki nie rozwiniesz skrzydeł) o czymś co jako tako nie wykracza poza uniwersum, w którym jak wiesz (albo i nie) żadnych demonów czy innych szatanów (stety bądź nie) nie ma. Z reguły ludziom ciężko czytać o czymś co istnieje wyłącznie w zamyśle autora a przy tym nie zostało nigdzie obszerniej wyjaśnione, dlatego polecam poprzestanie na w miarę realnych gatunkach. Generalnie wybieganie w odrębne wymiary się nie opyla, jeśli na dokładkę robi się to nieumiejętnie (czyt. po amatorsku), można niesłusznie wypaść dosyć infantylnie przed ludem. Lepiej nie ryzykować, hmm? 3. Zadaj se pytanie gdzie (lub czy) wykorzystasz nagromadzony bestiariusz. Jeśli chcesz stworzyć opko, to myślę że sprawa jest bardziej złożona niż przypuszczałam i mój esej będzie niewystarczający zaś czat nieunikniony (jeśli oczywiście zechcesz skorzystać z mojego słownego pierdo lamento składającego się głównie z wymądrzania i narzekania). W tym miejscu muszę chyba chwilowo poprzestać, bo nie mogę kontynuować mojego wykładu (lub litanii wypominania, jak wolisz - do wyboru, do koloru, oba wyrazy są trafne), dopóki nie uzyskam odpowiedzi na trzeci punkt XD Pozdrawiam i kłaniam się nisko '''(bo co, wyżej nie możesz, sądecki karle? xD), '''profesor nadzwyczajny habilitowany Sandał z Uniwersytetu Przegrywu i Spierdolenia